


Good Morning

by Archaema



Series: Pharmercy Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Waking up isn't so hard, sometimes...





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Short blurb brought about by shamelessburrito's art.
> 
> http://shamelessburrito.tumblr.com/post/165739953058/its-up-to-you-if-angela-has-clothes-on-or-not
> 
> This fic was mostly written by the K half of offkeelworld.

* * *

Fareeha awoke with a face pressed against her neck and a shapely thigh resting across her waist. Angela would have been horrified at the slick spot of drool on Fareeha’s skin, but it simply brought a fond, amused smile. Despite the comfort, she knew she had to move. It did not mean she could not compromise, though, carefully dragging the doctor with her out of the bed. Lifting her up securely in her arms, she gave a soft chuckle as the other woman groaned and sleepily wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her waist and shoulders.

“Mmn.. morn…” Fareeha felt the mumbled words more than she heard them. They were quickly followed by Angela resting her head back against Fareeha’s shoulder with a sigh, dozing off again almost immediately. A woman who could barely be convinced to sleep, Angela was deeply committed once she had succumbed to slumber.

Fareeha moved slowly to the kitchen to try and assemble a pair of cups of tea with a minimum amount of disturbance to the unconscious woman. Fortunately, the technology of the small appliance that helped make drinks and hot water was sufficiently simple enough that a great deal of effort was unneeded. The main trick was getting the tea bags out, she found, which took several moments and some awkward stretching. A few errant drops of hot water escaped to the counter, but she managed and soon the cups were sitting, the tea steeping. The aroma that began to tickle the senses was one she had come to associate with pleasant mornings..

Angela stirred more intently, apparently agreeing with the sentimental connection of scent and comfort. When her sleepy brain concluded where she was, she hummed happily, tightening her hold on Fareeha. Her lips and nose nuzzled against her neck, gently kissing at her skin and taking in Fareeha’s contrasting scent.

“Good morning.” There was more clarity this time in Angela’s speech.

“Good morning, Angela.” Shifting to set her up on the counter, Fareeha added a soft kiss. “Mind the tea.”


End file.
